Alpha
by ThistleL
Summary: Strong M. Dasey. Casey always had to be in control. That had been the problem with all the silly little boys: she was an alpha female. And then Derek broke. Perfect.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and only sorta own the idea.

I was looking around on other fan sites (coughaffnetcough) when I saw this concept of Casey come up. I decided I wanted to try it out. I'm not sure if I did what I set out to do, but I tried. Derek is OCC for one reason and only reason only, people _change_. And moving out is a big change that does affect a person pretty dramatically. _And the rating is M for a reason!!!_

Enjoy! XD

* * *

_Alpha_

Casey always had to be in control. This was a common fact that everyone knew from Paul to Emily's little brother. She had to be in control of her grades, her social life, her home life – her relationships. She thrived on the control and whenever she lost it, Casey was either washed away in the other person's personality or controlled the other with an iron fist. That had been the problem with all the silly little boys: she was an alpha female.

Sam had been nice and sweet; he had been easy to twist. She had loved knowing if she said jump, he jumped. Casey had writhed at night in her twisting sheets at her fantasies of forcing him to do her every little wish. And yet, Sam hadn't been enough for her. The constant battle of wills against Derek of _all_ people made Sam an unworthy prize in her eyes and she let him go.

Max was mellow, but also an alpha, will wise at least. His will alone had transformed her, and she had let it. The lack of control felt almost nice but not really. Her fantasies ranged from Max telling her what to do – that she needed his permission to touch herself – and to slapping him, using violence to please her body's aching needs. She felt empty and afraid that Max would mess up, so she struggled to get her control back by helping her mother with the Sports Fair. At last, she could no longer take his will dominating her own and she left him in sad relief.

Noel had been something almost perfect in her eyes. He bent easily to her wants and needs and her fantasies from her Sam era came back with an electric force. She spent nights moaning under her own hand, flushing at the amount of pleasure her thoughts gave her. He was beautiful. Perfect. She had come the closest to sleeping with him, except it's always the quiet ones, isn't it? He had surprised her by how demanding he had become in his quest for her body. His grabbing hands in the end had been a turn off, and she also let the tide wash him away.

Truman had been different in all ways. He was willing to burn her completely inside and out. He fought her; he deceived her; he played games with her. She loved it. Truman was also an alpha. He teased her until she lost control over body, and instead became the control over his. He forced her to control how much pleasure he received and didn't receive, just as he demanded she only allow himself to bring her to the breaking, burning point. There had been a problem with fidelity; he broke the rules. Only she was allowed to dictate what he was allowed to enjoy, and after the first incident she realized she could not love or be with him _because_ he broke the rules. She didn't always want to be on her guard to when he broke her and his rules. He went away as she went to Queens.

The change of scenery brought a smile to her face; she fit in so well at the university that she glowed. Casey was able to join study groups and gained friends in the process. She talked to all her professors and they exclaimed her work with high praises. She partied on the weekends, enjoying the nightlife. Her and her roommate got along like Casey had with Lizzie. She was truly happy at the university.

And he wasn't. Derek was finding university harder than he thought, she could read it in his eyes when she passed him on her way to class. The school work was harder to ace for the teachers no longer cared for his charms and excuses. The only people he truly befriended were those from the hockey team and those who loved to party hard all the time. When Casey talked to him after six months, she had been surprised by the changes in her step brother.

He looked tired as if he had not slept since he arrived. She could smell the smoke (from _something_) and alcohol from feet away. He looked like he hadn't shaved or cut his hair in weeks. He was a sorry sight, and Casey wondered how the oh so popular Derek broke down into a burnout.

He had sneered at her when he saw her, and she laughed her amusement. She had belittled him, telling him that he should have expected the tables to turn. He had predictably snarled at her and ignored her for the rest of the car ride, leaving her in her crowning glory.

That particular visit home had been explosive for the reminder of their stay. Her and Derek had snapped at each other terribly like when they had been living at home for real. However, George and Nora had taken her aside and asked her if she knew what was wrong. She had said no (which had been the honest truth at the time) and they pleaded with her to found out what crushed poor little Derek's mischievous spirit. She had snorted and agreed if only for her mother's sake. The ride home, however, had been silent.

She saw him again, this time at his dorm room. George had called her upset that something was seriously wrong and had not let her off the phone without securing the promise that Casey would firmly talk to Derek. Casey vaguely remembered her roommate commenting on how Derek's roommate had skipped out after the first quarter, so she knew they'd be alone for this "familial" intervention on George's behalf.

Casey knocked loudly; she heard Derek move about and roughly open the door.

"What do you want?" He growled the words as if each was standing alone.

She wondered what caused him to end up like a half finished masterpeice before she replied in the voice she he knew he hated, "Your dad called me to take care of you."

"Go to hell you snot nose priss." Derek bit out before he tried slamming the door in her face.

Casey had always been an alpha female; she always would be. When he tried swinging the door closed, she pushed hard against it. The unexpected move caused Derek to stumble back and allowed Casey into his darkened room.

Her quick survey indicated that Derek was probably high at the moment, and not a little drunk either she thought as she saw the high finished glass beer bottles. Everything was dirty unlike his room at home. She wondered what changed.

"Get out, Cas_ey_." Derek snapped.

"No." Something in her finally got loose. "You need me and I'm not leaving until you acknowledge the fact."

The rest of her time in the tiny dorm room was spent arguing with Derek until she finally slapped him. She hit him again as she screamed of how he was ruining his life. Casey on a basic level realized that she was leaving red marks, bruises and nail marks from her wild punches and slaps.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she eventually calmed down enough to coldly tell him to go take a shower, he smelled. Seeing the fear in Derek's eyes, she followed him to make sure he obeyed her. Then, she watched him shower. The co-ed dorms allowed her to do this without anything been seen as terrible vulgar, but she saw the questions in their eyes when they saw Derek's red flesh.

She told him when he was done and watched as he dried off. She commanded him back into his room and when she saw his mouth open to protest, she dug her nails into his arm and forced him there herself. She saw him wince and she saw the blood, but she didn't feel bad or guilty.

Instead, she felt strong, powerful and in control. Derek needed control, and she was willing to be the master to give it.

She forced him to clean: throwing away his pot, draining his beer, throwing away the trash. Casey watched him with her burning eyes and cold voice. When he was at last done with her orders, it was past midnight. She saw his eyes were tired and told him to sleep.

Casey noticed the confusion in his eyes as to where he would sleep as she was sitting on his bed. She motioned for him to come to her. Hesitating, Casey saw his eyes move like a doe's before she spoke the command out loud.

"Come here."

Settling his head on her lap as she directed, she scratched his scalp. She told him softly in the still room she'd never leave him again. She'd fix and hold him together. She crooned that she loved him until she felt Derek's body slack with sleep.

While he slept, Casey didn't second guess herself, but rather she wondered if he would stay under her will. She wondered as to what changed her big brother. Big brother being applied loosely that is.

When she felt him tremble, Casey held him roughly to her, and his eyes snapped open from terror as a result. He whimpered, from the sight of her or the nightmare, she did not know, but it hardly mattered. She brought his head to her chest, forcing him to listen to her heart beat and take comfort in that. Derek's lack of struggle spoke volumes as to how tired of life and broken he must have been.

She wondered again.

When they were in high school, he would have fought her in every way he could, _just_ because he could. She had admired the fire in him then, even though he drove her and her control insane with his antics, but she could appreciate the fire he had housed. He had been strangely in control of his chaos. She respected and admired this but could not find it in herself to enter a doomed relationship with him at that point. Derek at that time had been too much for her own fire.

Except things had changed. His fire had lowered down into a spark. That night, in his dorm room, she lived out her many fantasies under the pretenses of loving and saving him. She was saving him without a doubt, except she could save him in other ways to like a sister should. Instead, Casey used her hot mouth to guide his spark into an inferno again. She uses her hands to restrain him – to re teach him that he must work for what he wanted – and he loved her for it. She can tell like she can see the fear in his eyes. He was grateful she was saving him, but he was afraid of how much she was going to break him because she would to save him.

Casey was an alpha. Derek knew this, Casey was sure. She could tell in the way his hands slowly touched her in the dark, the split second pauses in which he would wait for her nod. She loved that he welcomed her on top and even rejoiced in it. This was her place as his control and him her plaything and maybe lover.

Derek had been it. He had been a dominant to her when they were younger, but now he was perfection. He did as he was ordered and did the things she only fantasized about and he did so with such strong enthusiasm that she almost nearly came from that in itself. He grounded her, keeping her from changing as the stress of finals and life came flurrying by. He only demanded that he serve her first and himself last and he did so in pleas. He was hers and only hers. He was the perfection the alpha female had been seeking.

Hers.


End file.
